A pandas rage
by Avi tiger99
Summary: What happens when Po had lost his patience due to a tragic event
**Hello and welcome to my first** **fanfic I did post this I think a week ago but I didn't know how to use the website, I still don't know how to use it I don't know how to put chapters,this story is a one-shot not a chapter story still trying to figure it out really need help especially since I'm doing everything from an iPhone,one thing about me I will never put lemons fics-I mean seriously that's just wrong those people need to find a girlfriend no offense but c'mon , sorry if I sounded spoiled and will never pair tai-lung and tigress, bruh even if tai lung was alive wouldn't he be in his forty's and also they would've been siblings. Anyway to my first fic ...**

It was a bright day in the valley of peace and all around you can hear children playing and adults working-not knowing what would be happening today-while some very awsome Kung fu warriors were warriors were were non other than the dragon warrior and master tigress they were sparring in the training hall while the rest of the five were at the village.

 **At the Jade palace training hall**

"Get ready to feel the thunder!"shouted a very eagered Po who had now mastered inner peace." Are you going to stand there and gloat or are you going to Focus dragon warrior " said a very amused tigress because of his gloating,after three months of Shens defeat she had grown feelings for the panda and that feeling was something she expected never to feel...love. And,she didn't know it but Po loved her but knew he had no chance with her so he decided to stay quiet about that.

Standing on the sidelines was shifu smiling proud of his two best students enjoying their sparring session and with that he said "ready...begin!". The two warriors did not move but circled each other, tigress lost her patience and lunged at him with he foot out "Hiya!" She yelled, but po expected this he grabbed her leg and jumped up, still holding her leg, flipped and she land on the bottom with him on top "Ha!" po said "don't get to excited dragon warrior " she said smirking a great amount of strength she pushed him off, he backflipped and once he landed on his feet she attacked again but before either of them could land a strike-"Master Shifu!" Zheng came in out of Breath and Said " bandits .. Valley.. Center!" And with that collapsed on the floor. " Po,tigress!" Shifu said "there are bandits in the valley center the five are there I presume, go help them" "valley center DAD!" Po said worried and with that sprinted out with tigress behind him also worried, not only for but for Po as well.

 **At the village center**

The rest of the five were fighting wolf bandits except these wolves were different looking looking almost like wolves from North America. Monkey landed on a wolf and said " you know what's the best part of a joke.. The punchline " and with that hit the wolf across the face with his right hand and again with his left foot. " Ha! can't touch this " mantis said jumping on a wolfs head and paralyzed him with his pincers " and stay down mutt" , crane and viper were tag teaming against several wolves.

"Guys!" Po said running up to them while punching two wolves "Po, tigress " They saidt in unison, tigress took down three bandits using a spin kick to their faces knocking them out instantly " where's my dad" he said worried "I think he's .. Hiya!.. Still at the noo-" but viper was cut off when Po went running to the shop but before he got there five wolves jumped him " your not going anywhere panda!" a wolf said snarling and Po started fighting them "PO!" tigress said behind him " No tigress! find my dad please " she didn't want to leave but trusted him and she nodded and sprinted on all fours to the shop.

Once she got there she saw no one 'were is he ' she thought worried for him. She went into the kitchen and saw a trail of mr. Pings grey feathers, she followed them to the back of the restaurant and ran down the alley, she came to stop and gasped seeing a huge figure holding mr. Ping in his paw with long sharp claw, sharper than her own claw which could make any man shudder in fear." Who are you and let go of him" she said in a demanding tone getting in her fighting stance " Heh Heh Heh" the figure said in a deep dark voice which was frightening." Come and get him tiger" he said while putting in a sack tigress lunged at him with her claws extended but he caught her by the neck with one paw and said " bad move".

BACK WITH PO

The five went to go assist tigress while Po was fight the last remaining bandits but they howled and retreated but Po followed them he was led to the east side of the valley were most of the villagers lived. When he got there he gasped and horrified at what he saw villagers cornered holding on onto their loved ones. But that wasn't what made this scene horrible it was the creatures on the ground that were none other than the furious five they all looked beaten but no one was more hurt than her secret love..."Tigress!" He ran over to her crouched down and check for a heart beat he sighed in relief when felt one the she slowly opened her eyes and saw Po holding her in his arms she smiled and blushed slightly Po saw her and said "thank oogway you're alright!" He smiled a small smile her smile faded she had a broken arm and three long claw marks on her back she then whispered " Po ... I'm...sorry " "sorry for what?" He said confused and worried but She then blacked out "Tigress!" But he still felt a heartbeat "..good your still alive " he smiled knowing that his friend was going to make it he then turned to the rest of his friends " are you guys alright" " we're fine Po... We'll take care of tigress ,Po ... Be carful of the- " crane was cut off by a wolf "SILENCE!" Po turned to the bandit and said " buddy your in for a beating " the wolf then said " you can beat us but not are boss!" He said smiling deviously " Whose your boss" he said coldly

" That would be me" a dark voice said coming up behind the wolves holding a sack behind him the sack squirmed as it was dropped to the floor "who are you" Po said and with that the figure took off his cloak revealing a huge black bear with black beady eye and a scar running through his eye, the eyes of death were looking at Po the bear had scar throughout his body and had long sharp claws that made tigresses claws look like a kitten. 'Dang this guy is scary and huge ' Po thought " what do you want " Po said in a serious tone

"First my name is zhao and as for my purpose" hen said in threatening voice "To KILL YOU!" He shouted in a booming voice.

"But why! I didn't do anything to you". Po said confused

"Yes you have beacause of you and your species we were now known as weak!" Zhao said.

"What do you mean me and 'my' species ? Po asked with a glare

" Because of the pandas softness and gentleness,bears throughout the world were considered like that too soft so the the other species totured is mad fun us beacause they all thought bears were harmless we were forced as slaves to work hard thinking that we wouldn't survive on her because of our 'gentleness ' every single bear was disgraced and laughed at we were outcasts all because of you stupid pandas! ... But once I kill you I will prove that not only are bears vicious and dangerous but will also prove that I have beaten China's hero the dragon warrior and we'll be respected throughout the world spreading fear that US bears are the dominant creature!. Zhao finished saying.

Po was pondering what this bear said until he said " look I'm sorry for what happened to you...but that still doesn't give you the authority to take over China and spread the word that bears are the most dominant creature were supposed to live an harmony with everyone, and I'm not saying it's okay for the people to treat you like that, trust me I know what that feel like to be an outcast , but it doesn't give you the right to attack China just to prove a point that us bears are dominate you have to gain respect with love not fear".

"Bah! You see what I mean all this talk on love and compassion has made us weak once I take over everyone will respect men and -" " they'll be afraid and will hate you" Po stated interrupting the black bear.

"Enough, I will kill you Now!" And he extended his claw,bared his sharp teeth and lunged at Po his hits shook the ground Po had trouble keeping up

"ugh" tigress moaned .

"Tigress your awake!" Viper said relieved that her sister was shook her head and then widened her Amber eyes and remembered what happened with the bear and now she saw Po fighting him struggling to keep up.

"Po we have to help him" she tried to get up but stumbled and fell back down.

" Tigress you're in no shape to fight " crane said knowing she wants to help Po "you guys aren't either " she said back to him "I know but there isn't anything we can do we're beaten to a bloody pulp!" Mantis retorted back. " tigress we have to trust Po " monkey said knowing his friend concern for Po

"No!" she snapped back "I won't lose him again " tigress said sadly almost on the verge of tears, it was then viper realized the felines feelings for the panda " you won't lose him tigress I know that for sure" she said in a serious yet caring tone tigress the looked to her friends with a caring smile on their faces saying 'he will come back' tigress smiled a sad smile and then faded looking at her crush and whispered "Po please come back... to me.

Po was getting beaten by the bear Zhao slashed him with his claws on Po's arm he yelled in pain. Tigress now was really worried but couldn't do anything she felt weak and a disgrace to her friend. While the villagers feared for their hero. Po punched Zhao in the face but Zhao just grinned as if he felt nothing and then kicked Po with a mighty force to a wall, tigress gasped she was desperately worried she tried to get up again she fell only this time it was because shifu held her down "please master let me go! I have to help him" "tigress you're going to die if you go help him!" Shifu said " and what would Po want for you to be safe" viper said tigress sighed and just watched the love of her life get beaten. ' Po be carful come on don't give up tigress needs you' viper thought.

"I don't get it , you could've killed me but you held back why?" Po question confused. " I'm not planning to kill you just yet I must first see you in pain and not physically but from the heart bring the sack!" Zhao commanded. Tigress widened her eyes knowing what was in the sack "Po"she shouted Po heard but needed to stay focus.

He saw the black bear reach in the sack but what he brought out made is heart stop its was his dad."DAD!" Po shouted horrified as were his friends and all the valley." Let him go!" Zhao just laughed " you stupid panda you think just by asking I'm going to let him go Ha! I said that I would see you suffer and so ..I will" " PLEASE! Don't " but the bear put his claws on his neck " Any final words " "Po I love you son I'm proud of you!" " DAD!" Po dashed towards Zhao..and now time is slowing as the black bear cut open throat 'slink' went his throat "NOOOOOOO" time resumed Po caught his father and was now in his arms bleeding, Zhao decided not to attack yet he wanted this moment to last.

"Dad.." Tears now in Po s eyes, the whole valley was mourning the death of the dragon warriors,father the five let tears slip from their eyes even Shifu let a tear drop and then Po hugged his fathers corpse bawling in tears while Zhao just smiled feeling victorious. " I love you dad..." And then peach peddles came swarming and coverings mr. Ping body everyone stood in awe while the bear and the wolves stood there . Pings body was no more then peach peddles as the peddles flew away. The silence was interrupted by an evil laugh.

"HaHaHaHaHa..." Zhao laughed evilly " he was just the first" then he kicked Po sending him 20 feet from " I will kill your friends your master the entire valley ... and finally I will kill the tiger girl in front of you then...you will die HaHa-" Zhao stopped and saw Po trembling but not of sadness but by anger. All eyes were on Po he started twitching his face twisted he then said in a cold angry tone " You...will not...hurt ANYONE ELSE!" He shouted making Zhao filch and the villagers, his master and the five watched in concern "Ha you fool you cannot beat me!" with that Zhao extended his claw and roared at Po but was surprising was that Po now got up and opened his eyes...that now had lost its jade color and replaced with grey emotionless eyes he then for the first time ever extended HIS claws out everyone gasped they had never seen him extend his claws out and man were they sharp they could make any man tremble with fear he then bared his sharp teeth breathed in and ..." **ROOAARR** " Po actually for the first time roared! His roar gave everyone including Zhao, Shifu and tigress a chill up their spines

Po then got on all fours as well as Zhao and with that they charged at each villagers and the masters all saw in horror what happening,Po slashed his claws at Zhao face with such force the earth shook, "master I can't let this happen I have to help-" "no! Right now it's to late their no longer fighting as warriors They are fighting through anger ...which worries me for Po's sanity..it may be lost.." Shifu said sadly "no..." Tigress whispered worried,

The two bears were fighting claws slashed at each other. Then Zhao bit Po on the arm and used his teeth to swing him,Po recover and roared in pain then lunged at Zhao again this time he bit him on the shoulder , and since he was a panda is bite was stonger and he ripped out some flesh from Zhao shoulder and he roared in pain, the five were shocked to see their friend like this biting and clawing it was like if the soft cuddly Po was gone and switched with this fierce and brutal had blood running down his lip " IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO" yelled an enraged Po.

Then Zhao lunged himself at Po, but Po caught the black bear by the neck and slammed him down to the ground. "UGH!" Groaned Zhao he then felt pain in his gut as Po kicked him and then the five listened to him kicking and talking as he said " your weak a coward!" He kicked him again " I'll show you who to fear! " Po yelled and then grabbed his arm and snapped it and then his cringed at the sound of the bears bones snapping Zhao was now surprised and scared! Of the panda now.

Po then pinned him down and started punching his face repeatedly. The black bear whimpers in pain as he said "mercy.. " Po then yelled "MERCY! " making everyone flinch in fear even tigress, he then continued " You don't even deserve it! I'm through with mercy especially _you! You really don't deserve it"._ po said yelling.

Tigress had enough of this po was killing the bear she said to shifu and the five "Master he's going to kill him!" Shifu stood quiet tigress then yelled "PO!" The panda stopped and looked at the tiger with his emotionless grey eyes , the villagers were now terrified of what has become of their beloved warrior and the five just saw in awe at tigresses courage to face the angry panda and the she spoke " Po don't do this ... It's not who you are ..if you kill the monster you yourself will Be the very thing you destroyed.." She spoke softly and letting tears come down the villagers were shocked and gasped ant THE master tigress crying for her friend she then continued " Po please! I know you want to avenge your father ...but would he really want you to kill a man...your dad had a golden heart Po as well as you but if you go down that path you will be lost!, the villagers need you, Shifu , the five need you... I need you I don't want to lose you!...I..love you".She said whispering the last part and crying a never ending pool of tears the five, save viper, the villagers and Shifu were all shocked at what she just admitted.

Po just stood staring but then, to everyones relief , his jade color eyes came back his face soften up a bit but still had an upset face. Then Zhao said "Ha! I knew you would be to weak to kill me " Po then turned his head back towards the bear as he had a look that said ' I'm going to kill you ' everyone stiffened at what he was about to do but he still had his jade eyes he then said Coldy but not angry " No.. I have the strength to let you live" he then punched him hard across the jaw make him crash to ground hard cracking the pavement he then looked at the wolf bandits who all looked like they wer about to wet their pants. He then picked up the bear and put him above his like holding a trophy and let out a mighty roar the wolves trembled in fear and threw the bear at them yelling " If I ever see any of you again in my village you won't come back ALIVE!" He then roared at them making the wolves yelp and carry Zhao running away and that was the last of them.

Po then turned around to see the face of the villagers and the five they had faces with different types of emotions fear, concern, sadness, and sorrow. He then fell on knees and cradled his now dead father now bawling with tears. Tigress was the first to go up to him, she knelt down and hugged him let tears fall of her own, the five went to group hug him with tears of their own, Shifu then went up to the panda and put a paw on his shoulder with a single tear in his eye and said solemnly said " I'm sorry Po" he just hugged his father tighter and soon the whole village went to him to comfort Po for his loss.

Three days have passed and Po hasn't said a word,but today was funeral and everyone said their final words to the goose now Po was the last one to say his goodbyes " dad...I love you and thank you for everything you've given me... From finding me in that radish crate to teaching me to cook noodles...I know you wanted me to be a noodle chef but I ended up being a kung fu master... But you never were disappointed in me you knew that this was my choice..you always new and thank you for giving me love and affection for half my life you've always had a golden heart...no matter what happens or how I change in was and always will be your son and regardless of species...you will always be my real dad... I love you and hope you live a good after life in the spirit realm ..good bye ..dad".

AT THE PEACH TREE OF HEAVENLY WISDOM

A few days pass and po hasn't spoken and not only is the palace feeling empty,but also a certain female tiger. Tigress was behind Po she couldn't stand it anymore "Po" she said softy,he jumped and turned around to see her "oh hey tigress what do you need" he said in a soft yet sad tone " Po we're worried about you the five..shifu and ...me" she said that last part in a whisper but he still heard her and was surprised that THE master tigress was worried for her " just trying to take in what happened ..."

"Po...I'm sorry for what happened to your father" she said and sat down next to him.

"I miss him so much Tigress!" He said in tears and hugged her. She tensed up again it was just like the harbor except this time it was because of sadness and for his sake she hugged him back.

" I know you do Po he was a great father " she said

" I never even said a proper goodbye when he was alive..." he choked out sobbing. She couldn't stand it and let a few tears of her own fall.

" I know Po but you know he loved you and he knew you loved him"she said looking at him directly at his eyes.

" I know,but still now I feel alone..." He said was about to tell how wrong he is and tell him she loved him but something strange happened. The peach leafs started to blow an swirl around.

 **(there's a soundtrack for this part it's oogways legacy by Han zimmer start it when it's says "The peach" )**

The peach leafs formed a silhouette of oogway "M-Master..oogway " they both said in unison " hello young warrior's " he said softly with his smile "master why are you here" Po said " to grant you your farewells of course " Oogway said smiling." What do you mean?" Po said confused " look behind you" Oogway said knowingly "d-dad" Po said shocked when he turned " hello son" a peach version of mr. Ping said "DAD!" Po said as he hugged his peach leaf dad." I missed you so much dad " " I know son but you must realize I must go.. But son never ever feel alone..I will always be there to guide you in the good and bad.. You have made so proud Po.. My little panda ,I love you son" " and I love you dad" they hugged with tears in Po's eyes. Mr Ping turned to tigress "take care of my son" tigress nodded with a smile "it's Time" Oogway said ping nodded and said "Po I always be in..here" he pointed to Po's heart "goodbye dad" "Good bye son..."he disappeared with the peach leafs...

Po was sad that his dad had to go but happy he said his farewells. He then turned to tigress and said " thank you tigress for being here and comforting me " " what are friends for " she replied softly then sighed and said " Po.. I'm sorry.." She said sadly but Po was confused.

" Sorry for what" " for failing you..for failing your father you trusted me to save him" she said as tears fell from his eyes Po just smiled in an understanding way and hugged her " Tigress you didn't fail me or my dad" he said and she hugged back " but Po you trusted me and-" he cut her off " No tigress it wasn't your fault he passed away besides you ended up saving me" he said softly now it was her tone to be confused and said " what do you mean" " tigress if it wasn't for stopping me from... You know, I don't know what would've happened but you saved me from going down that dark path.. thank you" he finished softly she was happy that she could save him and touched by his words " I'll always be there for you Po.. But I still wonder, can I see you hand?" She said firmly Po was raised an eyebrow but let her see his hand. " why do you nee- OW!" Po shouted when tigress pressed his palm hard po's claws unsheathed she wanted a better look at them " what was that fo..rr" Po trailed off as he saw his claws " Po why have you never used your claws in battle?" She questioned confused, he then sighed and said " because tigress I'm afraid of myself when I see these, everyone knows me and see's the clumsy panda who everyone knew I didn't want people to be afraid of me" he said sadly she knew that feeling all to well " Po I have claws and fangs so why aren't you afraid of me" she said " because tigress I could never fear you or hurt you beside your a tiger your supposed to show ferocity it's in your nature as for me... We're usually tranquil and peaceful... But know everyone is going to fear me and never see me the same " he finished sadly she the said " Po I would never see you differently to me you always be the same kind hearted panda..." She trailed off unsure to say it but knew it was good time " ...and also the panda that I love" she finished Po was shocked of happiness knowing that the woman of his dreams loved him. Po was quiet for a while and tigress was worried he didn't feel the same " Po I know you may not feel the same but- " " YES! " Po interrupted " tigress I love you too I just didn't say anything because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way" he said happily tigress was now stunned but replied " wow and here I thought you wouldn't feel the same " she said " tigress who wouldn't feel the same towards you your beautiful and graceful and you have a golden heart" she smiled and was touched by his word and then she and he stared at each others eyes as they leaned forward and kissed a long and passionate kiss Po put his arms around her waist and tigress put her arms around his neck and lifted her right leg both happy and smiling during the kiss which continued for three minutes and then broke the kiss. Tigress just snuggled on the crook of Po's neck " you know Po know that I remember your roar actually as embarrassing as it sounds frightened me and send shivers down my spine" she said embarrassed " Ha Ha you and me both " he said she just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Unbeknown to the couple ten pair of eyes were on them, it was the five and shifu the five stood with their mouth agape except for shifu and viper who just smiled and then shifu whispered "I'm happy for you my daughter that you found love and happy Po found someone to take care of him" the five just nodded happy for their friends. Back with Po and tigress " Po" she said "yes my lotus flower" Po said in loving tone " really Po already with the pet names" she said annoyed " well it's true you're as beautiful as a lotus flower" he said with a that smile that melts tigress's heart " ugh Po.." She shook her head " anyway I was thinking I can help you control your claws so you can use them in combat" she said " really you can help me " Po said excitedly " yes with the tiger style of training you might be able to use that ferocity of yours for the next mission" she stated " Awesome so I get to train with my girlfriend ya-" he stopped remembering tigress training and how hard it is "oh wait I get to train with my girlfriend all day woo" he said pathetically.

She smiled and a little annoyed that he called her his girlfriend " aww don't get so upset "she hugged him " yeah your right but at least I get to train with the love of my life " he said " yes you do and I have mine " she replied, and with that they both kissed again passionately.

And from that day forward he did train with her, and eventually the five and shifu told the couple of their relationship. Po trained with tigress for one whole year in tiger style and was really fit, which by the way made tigress melt at the now handsome panda she loved. And in one year later they were married and at their wedding,two spirit stood present the first was oogway proud that the dragon warrior and master tigress were getting married,and the second spirit was mr. Ping as he was happy his Po found someone to care for him for the rest of his life " I'm happy for you my son " Po felt the presence of his dad, he turned and saw nothing " what is it Po " his newly wedded wife said " nothing honey" he then kissed her passionately and she returned it

The whole valley of peace were happy about the newly weds and as time passed Po continued protecting the valley with his wife and he continued to be the same soft,kind hearted panda but everyone knew that no one would ever want to turn on a...

PANDAS RAGE.

THE End.

 **And done wow my first fanfic well hope you enjoyed it if you didn't just tell me I will eventually do chapter stories once I figure how to use this site thank you and review please.**


End file.
